


Dimension Jupitérienne

by Kalincka



Category: Super Science Friends
Genre: (sort of), Anxiety Disorder, Comfort, Curie is so done, Darwin is the Mom Friend, Einstein still suffers from killing Newton and we all know it, Gen, I love them all, Nightmares, References to "Freudian Sleep", Tesla TRIES, because that was a legendary episode, my sons are insecure
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalincka/pseuds/Kalincka
Summary: « Nikola ?— Oui ?— Einstein a fait un cauchemar. »Il détourne la tête de son orbe bleuie d'électricité, son attention soudainement captée. Darwin se tient sur le seuil de la porte, l'air intimidé par les dizaines de champs électriques qui flottent en suspension dans la chambre, et qui l'illuminent dans le noir.Pour un précurseur de la sélection naturelle, pense Tesla, il est sacrément effrayé par quelque chose que l'Homme a pourtant apprivoisé.(Ou : Darwin et Tesla tentent de faire quelque chose pour un Einstein traumatisé. C'est peu, mais c'est assez.)





	Dimension Jupitérienne

**Author's Note:**

> Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il n'existe pas de section sur Super Science Friends dans tout AO3. Il est temps de remédier à tout ça, donc ! Je sais pas trop si cette petite fic mérite d'inaugurer ce fandom, mais la voilà, parce que j'adore cette troupe maladroite et pleine d'humour ♥ (Et d'autres sont à venir, bien sûr)

Il faisait noir, dans la chambre, et pendant un instant, Tesla se demanda pourquoi avait-il accepté d'accompagner l'autre scientifique. L'anxiété le remuait, montait comme une cocotte-minute ; il n'avait même pas entièrement ouvert la porte qu'il s'entendait déjà trembler avant de parler.

— Pourquoi tu es venu me chercher à moi, au juste ?

Darwin lui jeta un coup d'œil rassurant, hochant doucement la tête :

— Tu peux faire de la lumière. C'est utile, lors d'un cauchemar, non ?

— Curie peut le faire, elle aussi, chuchota-t-il d'un ton timide.

— Tu penses que j'ai le droit d'aller la chercher dans sa chambre ?

Touché. Tesla ne savait même pas s'il était possible de toquer chez elle sans voir sa main se nécroser instantanément au contact du bois radioactif de sa porte. Instinctivement, il se mit à passer au crible toutes les autres personnes que Darwin aurait pu choisir, au lieu de lui, mais il déchanta rapidement – surtout quand il arriva à Freud.

Tesla soupira. Prenant ça comme un encouragement, Darwin passa le seuil en chuchotant :

— Einstein ?

Il entendit un faible reniflement, au milieu de la pénombre, ainsi qu'un "ouais" peu convaincant.

— On peut rentrer ?

— … Ouais.

Son collègue, face à la réponse, lui lança un regard entendu, avant de faire un signe du menton de l'air de dire « j'y vais, tu me suis ». Sur le coup, il fut trop content qu'on ne lui demande pas de prendre l'initiative pour refuser.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne voit Darwin se fondre dans le noir, presque avalé par l'obscurité, en le laissant tout seul.

Tout seul. Tout seul tout seul. Devant le noir. Sans savoir où aller. Pour réconforter un gamin en détresse émotionnelle. Très bien. Très bien. Ne pas reculer, surtout. Respirer. Se concentrer. Ne pas paniquer ne pas paniquer ne pas paniquer-

Tesla entendit un ronronnement. _Évidemment._

Parce que l'autre s'était métamorphosé en chat, pour se guider à travers la pénombre. Ses pupilles dilatées et luminescentes le fixèrent sans ciller une seule fois. Il pouvait presque percevoir la voix de Darwin dans sa tête.

_Utilise tes pouvoirs._

Évidemment. C'est pour ça qu'il est venu.

Il manqua de trébucher, bafouilla sans vraiment rien dire, pour finir par claquer maladroitement des doigts ; une étincelle jaillit alors, éclairant momentanément la pièce.

En un seul flash, Tesla aperçut le décor lugubre de la chambre : l'armoire à l'ombre démesurée, le lit presque trop grand, les silhouettes des affiches de Newton – _Freud_ déguisé en Newton, ce qui rendait la chose encore plus perturbante – et le petit corps recroquevillé sur le tapis, au sol, qui fut éclairé pour un quart de seconde. Tout retomba très vite, puisque l'étincelle s’éteignit aussi vite qu'elle s’était déclarée.

Il marmonna quelques excuses précipitées, désolé lorsque l'éclat lui fila entre les doigts et qu'il en perdit le contrôle. Prenant une grande inspiration qu'il espéra suffisante, Tesla ferma le poing et les yeux pour se concentrer – cette fois-ci, une sphère bleue se manifesta en grésillant tout autour de sa peau. La sensation était familière : chaude, apaisante, elle bourdonnait avec cette aura de puissance qui le rechargeait de l'intérieur dès qu’il utilisait l’électricité. Il entrouvrit les paupières. Un pas après l'autre, il s'aventura dans le territoire qui lui était inconnu, pour rejoindre doucement le matelas où il voyait Einstein lui tourner le dos, les genoux sous le menton et les mains liées sur ses tibias. Le chat s'était lové contre lui, et le garçon hésita un instant avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour lui caresser la tête.

Darwin ronronna.

— … Je peux m'asseoir ?

Tesla manqua de rebrousser chemin. Il avait encore bégayé, et sa voix était partie dans les aigus. Mais Einstein haussa les épaules, gardant le regard fixé sur le sol ou le chat, et marmonna dans la moustache qu'il n'avait plus :

— M'oui.

— Ça va ?

Quelle question. Cependant, le garçon daigna lui jeter un regard, et Tesla put enfin voir son expression. Son angoisse se lisait dans ses cernes, ses traits tirés et sa lèvre inférieure mâchouillée pour l'empêcher de trembler. Ses yeux accrochèrent un instant le globe d'électricité sur son poing droit : la lumière s’y refléta alors, dans une lueur de fascination, et Tesla se dit que comparé à un enfant qui pouvait dépasser le temps, ses pouvoirs étaient quand même assez banals.

— M'oui, finit par souffler Einstein en fronçant les sourcils.

Le chat, lové contre sa poitrine, ronronna plus fort. Comme pour protester.

— J'ai dit que ça allait, insista le plus jeune en gonflant les joues.

Darwin roula des yeux – ce qui fut étrange, vu la forme qu’il avait pris – d’un air pas du tout convaincu. Tesla fut dans le même état, sauf que lui ne pouvait pas jouer la carte de la condescendance. Encore peu sûr de lui, il s’assit avec tous les efforts du monde sur le tapis, s’adossant au lit, et laissa échapper un petit soupir formé par plusieurs tourments à la fois. Il ne savait pas ce qui l’angoissait le plus : celle d’Einstein, le fait que Darwin soit là pour juger le moindre écart de comportement, ou la sensation dégoûtante d’être assis par terre. Comble de l’anxiété : au moment où il s'y attendait le moins, Einstein reprit la parole en lui coulant un regard étonné :

— T’as pas l’air dans ton assiette.

Tesla sursauta presque.

— B-bien sûr que si ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Quand il croisa le regard blasé de Darwin à travers ses pupilles félines, il sut déjà qu'il en avait trop dit. Le petit génie à ses côtés, contre l’une des planches du sommier, s'en douta aussi, puisqu'il continua de le fixer bizarrement.

— Tu veux parler ? tenta Tesla en essayant de maîtriser les tremblements de sa voix.

Aussitôt, Einstein se renfrogna.

— J'vais bien.

— Miaou.

— Et dit à Darwin qu'il peut partir s'il est pas d'accord.

Malgré lui, il ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il vit l'adolescent passer ses doigts dans la fourrure blanche du chat, comme s'il refusait de le laisser partir et que sa présence le rassurait néanmoins.

— Tu sais, si quelque chose te tracasse, tu peux me le dire… retenta-t-il à nouveau.

— Mhmh.

— Enfin, sauf si tu n'en as pas envie. Y'a pas de souci, dans ce cas-là.

— …

— Je peux rester là si tu veux. Sans parler.

— Miaou.

Les deux humains fixèrent l'animal qui n'en était pas un, mais aucun ne parla en premier. Finalement, Einstein grommela un "D'accord" de mauvaise grâce, et se recroquevilla un peu plus sur sa nouvelle peluche vivante.

— Juste, me psychanalyse pas, marmonna l’adolescent en lui jetant un regard méfiant en coin.

L’orbe bleu jongla entre ses deux mains, par un tic qu’il prenait souvent quand il ne savait pas quoi faire sur le moment – un autre de ces réflexes insupportables qui rythmaient sa vie – et Tesla haussa les épaules d’un air presque amusé par la demande. Lui, s’occuper des problèmes des autres ? Quand il avait déjà du mal à parler aux gens ?

— Promis.

— Cool. J’veux pas revivre la catastrophe de la dernière fois.

La manière dont Einstein parla de la _dernière fois_ lui mit la puce à l’oreille. Intrigué, il tourna la tête, continuant de faire glisser la sphère d’électricité entre ses doigts.

— La dernière fois ?

Son camarade détourna aussitôt le regard, une rougeur fumante sur les joues :

— Rien, rien.

Il ne savait pas à quoi cela faisait allusion, mais l’inventeur se rappela de ce matin, où tous les habitants des quartiers de Big Ben s’étaient réveillés avec une drôle de tête, après une nuit où lui n’avait pas dormi, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Tout ce qu’il avait su, c’était que Freud avait gloussé toute la journée de manière suspecte, que Z3 avait bipé inlassablement pendant des heures, et que Carl Jung avait été retrouvé à moitié somnolant sur une chaise du couloir. Puis, ce fut l’illumination. Littéralement : l’intensité de la lumière grandit au bout de ses doigts, quand Tesla comprit ce à quoi il devait faire référence.

La mission des pommes.

Après tout, il savait ce que cela faisait : d’avoir l’impression de tout rater dans une mission, de laisser filer l’occasion alors qu’elle était présentée sur un plateau d’argent. La sensation de vide dans les poches intérieures de son manteau le lui rappelait sans cesse.

Il savait.

— Tu sais Einstein… Ça arrive de faire des erreurs lors d’une mission. Et puis tu es jeune, tu auras l’occasion de te rattraper dans le futur. Ce qui te définit, c’est ta volonté à faire les choses.

Il y eut un silence. Einstein l’observa, un sourcil relevé dans une attitude qu’il ne se savait sûrement pas héritée d’un clonage, et il crut voir ses traits se détendre légèrement, comme rassurés.

— Et si je foire à nouveau ?

Le chat se lova un peu plus contre lui en signe de protestation.

— Pourquoi tu ferais n’importe quoi ? demanda l’aîné en se sentant étrangement soulagé de dire les choses à voix haute. Tu as des capacités, comme n’importe qui dans l’équipe. Il ne faut pas te laisser abattre !

Le sourire timide qu’Einstein lui adressa à ces mots le rengorgea de fierté. Intérieurement, Tesla ne savait pas pour qui ces paroles étaient réellement destinées, mais elles faisaient du bien, à ainsi être crachées comme s’il s’agissait de la vérité la plus simple au monde. Même si, dans son cas…

Pris d'une étrange inspiration, il tenta de jongler un peu plus loin avec la balle d’électricité entre ses doigts, la faisant filer d’un bout à l’autre de la pièce, éclairant les posters, l’armoire, le lit, la chambre toute entière et le visage d’Einstein, qui l’observa avec une fascination à peine cachée. Quelques secondes passèrent, où ce ne fut plus qu’un trait de lumière bleue et une étude attentive de ses mouvements, où il fit monter l’orbe jusqu’au plafond, inspirant les ombres d’étoiles et de planètes en papier-mâché accrochées là-haut. Où l’adolescent à sa gauche leva la tête, impressionné, et laissa son sourire s’agrandir. Où Tesla se sentit un peu utile, quelque part. Il savait faire de la lumière ; c’était utile, lors d’un cauchemar. Au moins fallait-il se rappeler d’appuyer sur l’interrupteur.

Et puis, Darwin se prit au jeu.

Lorsque Tesla fit redescendre l’orbe vers le creux de ses mains tendues dans un petit sourire fier de lui, il eut à peine le temps de croiser les deux pupilles dilatées du chat avant de comprendre son erreur.

Dans un bond magistral, Darwin se jeta sur la balle luminescente, obsédé comme l’étaient les félins par tout ce qui brillait, bougeait et bourdonnait : il sortit les griffes, ce qui arracha un cri de douleur à Einstein, qui le lâcha, et l’animal se jeta sur Tesla comme un enragé. Le scientifique perdit alors le contrôle de l’électricité, qui fut renvoyée en l’air dans une tentative de dernière minute d’éviter l’électrocution, et il tomba au sol en étant renversé par le matou qui atterrit sur sa veste. Il n’eut ni le temps de s’horrifier des poils qui allaient s’accrocher au tweed, ni la chance de pouvoir protéger son visage des griffures. L’orbe étant montée au plafond, le chat voulut la suivre en montant sur l’armoire, et Einstein cria de justesse en ayant la naïveté de penser empêcher la catastrophe :

— Non, ATTENDS-

Dans un feulement, Darwin courba le dos et s’élança sur la Jupiter en carton accrochée au plafond, si doucement éclairée par la lumière auparavant, et qui produisit un son de froissement dur à entendre pour celui qui avait passé tant de temps à la construire. Ainsi perché, et se balançant au gré des mouvements des planètes, il se prépara à sauter de nouveau sur le globe en flottement. Tesla eut le bon sens de rappeler l’électricité en tendant le bras, faisant immédiatement redescendre la sphère ; et Darwin, voulant la suivre, sauta au même moment.

Lorsque l’énergie fusionna de nouveau avec sa peau, absorbée naturellement par son corps, il vit Einstein s’élancer pour rattraper le chat avant qu’il ne s’écrase au sol ou sur sa tête, toutes griffes dehors. L’adolescent atterrit violemment sur lui, l’animal sur la poitrine, dans un concert de feulements outrés et de cris de douleurs. À moitié aplati sous le poids, Tesla sentit tout dégoût quitter son corps lorsque la porte de la chambre s’ouvrit violemment :

— Oï ! C’est quoi ce boucan–

Einstein et lui tournèrent la tête vers la lumière du couloir au même moment, pour découvrir Curie, poings sur les hanches et bonnet de nuit de travers. Tesla déglutit difficilement en reconnaissant l’air austère sur ses traits, et il vit l’adolescent au-dessus de lui réagir de manière plus ou moins similaire.

— Euh… On a eu un petit problème, tenta ce dernier en essayant de se relever.

Il échoua lamentablement, manquant de manger le tapis ; pour se rattraper suffisamment vite, Einstein lâcha le chat, qui fila vers la porte en miaulant. Tesla en profita pour se remettre sur pieds à son tour, fusillant le sol comme s’il aurait pu en éradiquer les bactéries d’un seul regard. Les yeux de Curie – qui eux, avaient cette faculté – se posèrent alors sur l’animal, et tout son visage s’affaissa pour laisser place à la bienveillance tandis qu’elle tendait la main en claquant la langue :

— Darwin ! Viens là !

Le félin vint aussitôt se frotter contre sa paume en ronronnant, et elle finit par le prendre dans ses bras en lui caressant la tête. Un petit sourire doux étira ses lèvres.

— Ça c’est un bon chat, murmura-t-elle doucement.

L’intéressé se contenta de plisser les yeux de contentement. Puis, Curie releva la tête, reprenant un air sérieux, et elle lâcha d’un ton clairement fatigué de devoir rattraper les bêtises des deux autres :

— Encore tes cauchemars, Einstein ?

L’intéressé se redressa vivement, rougissant jusqu’à la pointe des oreilles :

— Carrément pas !

— Tu devrais peut-être reprendre une séance avec Freud.

— NON ! Enfin, je veux dire, j’en ai pas besoin- e-et puis de toute manière je cauchemarde pas ! C’est Tesla qui est venu me réveiller pour ses trucs d’insomniaque, là…

— Quoi ? Mais pas du tout–

— C’est ça, c’est toi qui as ouvert ma porte !

— Pour t’aider, oui !

— J’ai pas besoin d’aide !

— Miaou.

Tous les regards tombèrent sur le chat dans un silence soudain. Curie soupira longuement, se pinçant l’arête du nez en signe de désespoir, et elle finit par claquer la porte sans rajouter un mot de plus, les laissant dans le noir complet de la chambre.

Tesla ralluma l’électricité par réflexe, échangeant un regard suspect avec Einstein, qui croisa les bras en détournant les yeux.

Dans le même temps, Jupiter tomba du plafond pour aller s’écraser au sol.

— Darwin, c’est grave un traître.

— Pour sûr.

Ils se turent, ruminant sûrement des pensées similaires sur les dégâts que pouvaient faire un chat dans une chambre.

— Tu veux que je t’aide à la réparer ?

— … Oui. S’te plaît.

De toute façon, ils ne comptaient pas dormir, cette nuit-là.

**Author's Note:**

> Petite précision pour la véracité historique : Tesla était vraiment atteint de germophobie/mysophobie, et avait beaucoup de TOCs aussi. S'asseoir par terre, pour lui, ça devait être un effort surhumain. (Mais il le fait pour Einstein, parce que je suis trash)


End file.
